This invention relates generally to applicator systems and carrier and more specifically to a carrying assembly which provides a user with the means to carry container(s) of liquid from place to place and to allow for quick access, application, and air-tight seal of the liquid in the container to prevent evaporation.
When working on jobs which require the application of liquids (especially with quick drying solvents) it can be a burdensome job in having to open and close the container during the application process to prevent the liquid from evaporating and drying out. The process can also be very messy when the dauber/applicator used to transfer the liquid onto the desired surface drips liquid on the container and runs off the side of the container. In addition, the job is made difficult when the job requires the use of two different liquids, especially in high places that require the use of a ladder.
The present invention is a carrying assembly and application system designed to have a single or dual container carrying capability which provides a means for the container(s) to be securely carried with one hand. The transfer of liquid from the container to the desired surface is a quick one step process of dislodging the dauber assembly from a container engaging funnel, transferring the liquid on the dauber assembly onto the desired surface, and securing the dauber assembly back onto the container engaging funnel. The dauber assembly and the container engaging funnel are secured by a frictional force to prevent the evaporation of liquids in the container. During the application process the mouth of the funnel is sufficiently wide to catch drips of liquid from the dauber assembly and direct liquid run-offs of the drips back into the container to prevent run-offs on the side of the container.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a base, a shaft with a handle securely attached to the base, a first funnel (and a second funnel if required) connected to by an attaching member, a first dauber assembly, and a second dauber assembly. The combination of these parts create a liquid carrying assembly that allows a user to transfer the liquid in its container from place to place. In addition, the present invention allows the user to be able to quickly apply the liquid where ever desired without run-offs of the liquid and, after the user has finished with the use of the liquid, allowing for an air-tight seal of the liquid in its container by a frictional force to prevent evaporation of the liquid.